


Trust in Few

by doctor_badass



Series: Fem!Slash February 2014 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_badass/pseuds/doctor_badass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes on a shopping trip, and Deanna is disgruntled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust in Few

**Author's Note:**

> Having SO much fun doing this, thank you for your support!

Deanna couldn’t even begin to fathom how Cas- tiny, mouse Cas- seemed to have more friends on Main Street than all the people that Deanna had met in her life. Which said basically nothing, seeing as Lawrence, Kansas, was the extent of Deanna’s travels. 

But _still_ , every tiny book store and coffee shop and antiques place that Cas had excitedly leapt into that afternoon contained an entire clan of new people, all thrilled to see their favorite little sweater-wrapped teenager. How were there even this many people in town? And how did Cas manage to remember all of their names?

By her visit to Quirky Little Cas Shop Number Four, Deanna realized her own role in this date she had scheduled with Cas weeks before. She would skulk in behind her girlfriend, who had already chatted up the entire store and then found several shopping bags worth of bounty. After making their usual thrilled small talk with the bundle o’ joy, they would turn to Deanna, politely asking if their was anything they could help her with. Because, _obviously_ , there was no way that this football jersey-wearing  scowl-with-legs could _possibly_ be even acquainted with someone as bright and wonderful as Cas.

 _The joke’s on them_ , Deanna hissed to herself as she loaded yet another bag of pine-scented candles into the backseat of her mom’s Impala. _They’ll never know how many lunch periods we’ve spent on the roof, avoiding basically everyone who goes to our school._

She had met Cas on the roof of the cafeteria during Junior year, after Crowley, the British foreign exchange girl, sold her her first pack of cigarettes and recommended the area for a solitary smoke. After sneaking through the back alley and climbing a neglected ladder, she reached the top, breathing a sigh of relief at not having been found. Samantha was still a freshman, and would have been mortified if her pristine performance record was tainted by the bad reputation of her older sister.

She had just settled down to figure out how to light one when she heard a small noise from behind the A.C. she was leaning against. Sure it was a bird, she crawled quietly around the box-ish structure, jumping a little when she turned the corner to find a girl sitting there, some kind of vegan pastry in one hand, and a book in the other.

“Really? Keats?” she had commented incredulously. The girl wasn’t even fazed by the sudden appearance of the amateur smoker.

“I doubt you could find better,” she had retorted, not taking her eyes off of the page and biting a very small piece off of her food. “He captured the spirit of Romanticism perfectly.”

“Hah! Then, my friend, I believe Vonnegut is the man for you. Ever read _Slaughterhouse-Five_?”

“Isn’t that 1960s? And science fiction?”

“Look, you’re already getting into it!”

And it just so happened that she had a copy in her backpack, which she claimed was for an English project (a blatant lie, she always carried it around- it was her favorite book), and it just so happened that Cas had made bad deals with Crowley in the past over cigarettes, and had a pack of decent quality ones that wouldn’t fall apart in your fingers. A trade was made, and they parted ways.

Until the next day, when Deanna climbed onto the roof again, claiming that she just wanted some fresh air, and proceeded to smoke a few while reading over Cas’ shoulder. 

A week later, they passed the same cigarette between them, inhaling and exhaling the fumes while the other read aloud, and switching off every other page.

A week after that, they gave up on the reading and just smoked.

A week after _that_ , they gave up on the smoking, too, and just kissed.

So here they were, senior year, and it was definitely below freezing, and Deanna was watching Cas bustle around inside a warm thrift store because she had completely given up trying to keep pace with her. 

The end of the shopping trip came at last, and the ride back was blissfully quiet and warm, filled only with the mixtape of alternative-whatever that Cas had made for her, and that she only listened to when Cas was around, to make her feel better about her lack of proper musical education.

“So,” Deanna said, when her questions could not bear to go unanswered any longer. “How is it that you can barely work up the courage to tell the school nurse you have cramps, and yet you’re the belle of the goddamn ball when it comes to shopping for grass-scented candles and antique rugs with maps of Canada on them?”

A small laugh was all she received as a reply for a few minutes.

“Well, for one, these people don’t give me the death glare when I ask if I can lie down on their wax-paper covered hospital beds and breathe in the smell of expired antiseptics while my uterus betrays me in a way that rivals the doings of Judas.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ what you’re doing in there. No wonder it takes so long.”

“Number two,” Cas continued, used to Deanna’s interjections. “These people have nothing to worry about. They’ve grown and matured and started a life for themselves. Lawrence High Schoolers take out their insecurities on the weaker, more insecure, kids. Which would be me. The most responsible they’ve ever been is managing to drive to the liquor store and back without running a red light.”

“Is this why you’re dating me, then? Am I your guardian against the  forces of evil which lurk around every corner, smelling of pot and sex?”

“Wouldn’t that be us?”

“Exactly.”

It wasn’t until Deanna pulled up to Cas’ house that they spoke again.

“Thanks for explaining.”

“What?”

“Your weird little trust system. I kinda like it.”

“Just because you’re in it?”

“Just because I’m in it.”


End file.
